You're Timeless to Me
by ERURUUlove
Summary: "Hey Senpai?" "Yes?" "Do you ever get this feeling that our world is run by music?" Rated for suggestive lines


**A/N: What? MORE Kyouya x Kaoru fics from ERURUUlove? YES. And that last sentence was so unrecognizable and lacking in grammar that it is lit up with red and green lines in Word format. I've succeeded in a way. Anyways, my sister and I were doing an IPod Shuffle challenge and the title I randomly got as one of the questions was "You're timeless to me" from Hairspray. SO I got fanfic ideas and that's why you're reading this. **

* * *

"Hey Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that our world is run by music?" The ravenette stared at the redhead. Blankly. "I…never have. What brought that up, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked down at the IPod in his hand; pressing a few buttons before setting it on his black dress pant clad legs that were curled under him. The two were at Kaoru's house. Originally Kaoru had asked the older boy to come over for math help, but that didn't go so smoothly. The younger had long since given up fractions and wrote 'burn this' on the textbook, tossing it into the trash, then Kaoru had flopped down on the floor with his IPod while Kyouya sat down on the nearby couch.

"It was just a random thought, I mean Tono sings like we're in some sort of musical and Hikaru always has his headphones on."

"Have you ever considered he keeps them on to block out Tamaki's voice?" Kaoru giggled at him, "No, seriously!"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses that had begun to slide off the tip of his nose as he looked down at him, "I don't really know. I don't care for it too much."

"Really?" The ravenette nodded as he turned his attention back to his homework. There was silence for a few minutes before Kaoru giggled again, "No wonder you're so stuffy." Almost immediately Kyouya closed the textbook he had, "I came here to tutor you, go get your book out of the trash." Apparently he was choosing to ignore the comment Kaoru made about him.

"B-But math is BORING." "Not unless you know how to finish the problems." "A-and I don't know how, I'm not smart like you." Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the little blush that came across the one on the floor's face. Kaoru swallowed when he realized the older was staring at him. He got up onto his knees and took an ear-bud out of his ear, quickly shoving it into the ravenette's.

"Kaoru I do not need to hear any music." He cut him off by pressing the play button after scrolling through what must have been a lengthy music selection: judging by the _**T-T-T-T…**_ noise as he ran his fingers along the screen.

Kyouya's eyebrows furrowed at the obnoxious music now in his ear. "Change it." Kaoru pouted as he moved his fingers to pause it. "Well what do you want me to change it to?" At least the older wasn't removing the ear-bud and shoving him away. "Something besides this." Wuh? Y-You're no help! I meant GENRES." He lifted the IPod into Kyouya's face, "Just pick something that sounds cool."

Kyouya sighed and scrolled down. About halfway down the incredibly long list he frowned more than he had originally been. "Kaoru I don't…" He paused when a certain title came into view and pressed on it, grimacing at the look that had spread across the redhead's face. "Hairspray soundtrack? Really?" He had this shit eating grin across his face and the ravenette did not appreciate it one bit. "Tamaki made me watch it with him." Now it was time for the real question. "Why do _you _have this on here?"

The grin turned into a blush, "Don't judge me! Mom had the CD so I imported the songs I mean…why not?"

"You know that's illegal right?" "Oh whatever. It's not like she STOLE the CD. She paid for it once, why pay for it again on ITunes?"

"…"

"At least I think she paid for it."

The ravenette rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen. "Isn't this where those two people are dancing in their backyard with the laundry?"

Kaoru nodded "If by two people you mean the man and the man in drag who played a woman, yes."

"…That was a _man_?"

Kaoru laughed at Kyouya's obviously confused expression. "Yes, yes it was. You didn't know that?" He shook his head and Kaoru laughed again. "Figures." The ravenette sighed and grabbed his book again. "You're not going to listen to it?"

"I can have an ear-bud in my ear and do homework Kaoru."

"But you won't know what they're saying! It'll just be ambience!" Kyouya put the book on the floor. He wasn't going to get any homework done with this one around.

"This song is offensive; the beat is the melody is the only likeable thing about it."

"W-what? Explain to me how it's offensive." He put his hands to his hips and Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"He says that…'she' is 'like a fatal disease'."

Kaoru made a noise, "That no one can cure so let the fever rage. It's not offensive, it's meant to be suggestive."

Kyouya rolled his eyes, "If I was a woman I would not want to be referred to as a sickness…no matter how 'hot' I was."

"Well you're hot now."

"What?"

Kaoru made a face and scratched the back of his head, "Uh…I…You're an attractive man. I…I guess." Kyouya smirked a bit and took the ear-bud out of his ear. Leaning into the redhead's face, "Do your math homework." He got up off the couch that Kaoru had at one point slithered his way onto. "I'm going to head home it's getting late." He walked for the door and looked over his shoulder, "If you need anything I'll keep my phone close." Kaoru smirked, "How close?" Kyouya sighed and walked back over to him, leaning into his face. "Intimately." Kaoru's grin got wider. "It's on vibrate."

* * *

**So. Yeah. XD Last line. Yay for Kyouya talking dirty.**


End file.
